Things Remembered, Things Forgotten
by emsiok
Summary: It's twentyfive years since the friends left the purple apartment. But now, someone else is holding those keys, and they are about to find out a whole lot about family history.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, this is my first Friends fic. Sorry, the first chapter is short.

* * *

Chapter One

"Wow Erica, this apartment is great!"

"I know!" yelled the blonde excitedly. "Can you believe it? I'm finally moving out! Away from our parents!" she hugged her brother Jack excitedly.

"Yeah, and I'll be right across the hall if you need me." Jack said, hugging his twin back. "In fact, I should probably unpack."

"Oh no!" Erica said disappointedly. "You have to stay at meet my new roommate! If you don't like her..."

"Okay, okay. But you have to meet MY roommate tomorrow."

"Goes without saying."

"So when does this mystery girl..."

The intercom buzzed.

"Speak of the devil." Jack finished.

"Come on up." Erica said. "Oh, I can't wait to meet her! I hope she's in to fashion!" she gave a little twirl, showing off her newest outfit.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Erica opened it to see a girl wearing thick glasses and a turtleneck paired with jeans. Jack could see his sisters face fall, and felt her disappointment.

"You're Emma?" Erica said, as though hoping it wasn't true.

"Mmhmm," the girl said shyly.

She actually looked to be a few years older then the twins, but much less outgoing.

"Hi," Jack said sticking his hand out. "Jack Bing, Erica's twin." The girl looked puzzled at the mention of his last name, but shook it off a second later.

"Okay, so this is my, well our apartment." said Erica, gesturing around the purple room. "So your room is that one over there. If that's okay with you I mean."

"Oh, yeah, it's fine," Emma said.

"So... umm, what kind of things are you interested in?"

"Oh, well I majored in paleontology. I worked out in Arizona for a few years, but decided to come work back here."

"Yeah?" said Erica, about ready to cry. "Because of the museums and whatever?"

"Oh no. This is where my parents are from. I figured, you know, might as well see what mom was always fussing about!"

"Oh, so they don't live here now?"

"No. I was born here, but we moved to Paris when I was a few years old. My dad had this huge fight with my aunt, and we haven't been here since."

The twins looked at each other. Erica glanced down at the folder with information about Emma. Emma Geller. Two L's, two E's. "What exactly did you say your dad's name was?"

"Oh, I didn't. It's Ross. Ross Geller."

"Oh. My. God." said Erica and Jack together. "We're cousins!"


	2. The One With Erica's Boyfriend

A/N: Okay, more drama here. Thanks to all of my most fabulous reviewers, so glad everyone liked it! Donna-Marie: Yeah, you find out why they don't know each other in this chapter. Everyone else: Thanks so much! I'm glad everyone liked this as it is my first friends fic and I would so hate for my confidence to be crushed.

* * *

Chapter Two 

The One With Erica's Boyfriend

"What?" yelled Emma. "You're kidding, right?"

"I don't think so. I mean, your mom's name is Rachel right?" said Erica.

"Oh my God." Emma said, sitting down on the couch. "You're Monica and Chandler's kids?"

"Yes!" they yelled to gehter. "We didn't even know we HAD a cousin!"

"Wow." Emma said. "I can't believe... wow. God I haven't seen you two in years! Not since you were three and we moved to Paris. That must have been, like twenty years ago!"

Erica was running over to her room. "What's she doing?" Emma said.

"Probably calling mom." Jack said, picking up the extension. "Shh."

"Hi mom? It's me Erica."

"Oh, hi sweetie! How's the city?"

"Lovely. Now, mom, guess who just showed up."

"I don't know Erica. I'm kind of busy I'm baking-"

"Yeah yeah yeah mom. Now listen. Is the name Emma Geller ringing any bells?"

"Oh my... she's there? Right now?"

"mmhmm, yeah little bit."

"Well put her on!"

"Mom, I-"

"let me talk to her!"

"It's okay mom, we're on the extension." Jack said.

"Jack!" yelled Erica.

"Hi Emma!" Monica said. "How are you? Oh god, I haven't seen you since you were, what, four? five?"

"Yeah..." Emma said uncomfortably.

"How's your mom?" Monica continued.

"She's fine..."

"Oh, and how's Ross?"

"He's fine too."

"Oh. Great."

"Mom, can I get a word in here?" Erica said sharply. "Why didn't you tell us we had a cousin?"

"Well it never really came up. She lived in Paris, you live here, it just never seemed to matter that much. And with Ross and I.. fighting, it didn't seem likely you would ever meet."

"Are you serious?" Erica shrieked, "Mom I can't believe you!"

Jack rolled his eyes and set the phone down. "She's in one of her moods. Come on, let's go grab a cup of coffee. I know this great place from last time we visited the city." They walked out of the room, closing the door behind them.

* * *

"Emma, could you get the spaghetti off of the stove for me?" yelled Erica. "I can't find my contacts, and it's about to boil over."

"Fine!" yelled back Emma with a sigh, putting down the thick book she had been reading. Harry Potter, for the thousandth time. She didn't care if her mother thought they were a waste of time, she liked them. She rushed over to the pot of Spaghetti. It was indeed boiling over. It was the second day Emma had been in the apartment. She still wasn't sure if she liked her cousin Erica, but she and Jack were already good friends. There was only one other person she needed to make her life in the city complete, but she had no idea how she could contact him.

Erica came storming out of her room in a beautiful new dress.

"What's your problem?" Emma asked.

"I can't find my new dress!" the blonde said.

"Umm, sis, I think you're wearing it." Jack said, pulling at the tag still attached to the back of the dress.

"Not this on! The other one! You know the pink one with the... oh never mind!" she stormed back into her room.

"Why is she so worked up? It's just dinner!"

"Yeah, but her boyfriends coming over. He's bringing one of his friends and she wants to make a good first impression or something." Jack stuck his finger into the sauce and tasted. He grimaced. "Needs less salt."

"Oh hey, I forgot," Emma said, adding some garlic to the sauce. "Didn't you say your new roommate was supposed to be here, like, yesterday?"

"Yeah, I know. He didn't show. Oh well, I guess I'll find somebody." The intercom buzzed. "That must be Danny." Jack said. A few minutes later, a tall skinny man entered the room.

"Hi Danny," Jack said. "This is my cousin Emma. She's going to be staying here for awhile. Emma, this is Danny Hannigan."

"Hey Emma." said the man, eyeing her usual ensemble of a sweater and jeans.

"Danny!" squealed Erica, coming out of her room. "Hi!" it seemed she had located the pink dress.

"Hi sweetheart." he said, giving her a quick kiss. "Oh, this is my friend-"

"Ben?" yelled Emma bouncing up from the table.

"Emma?" the blonde boy said, eyes wide.

"Oh my God Ben!" Emma yelled. "I thought I'd never see you.. it's been so long.. I'm sorry, I didn't want to leave!" she said, sobbing.

"Shh, Emmy, it's all right," he said patting her back. "Shh. Everything will be fine. I promise."

"Benny, I never thought... I couldn't find you! I checked everywhere I could think of, but I couldn't figure out where you went," she sobbed between hiccups.

"Umm, do you two know each other?" Erica said bluntly.

"Yeah." Ben said, still clutching Emma. "Emma's my little sister."


	3. The One With All The Yelling

A/N: Okay, not much too say. here are the replies to the reviews:

DrKerryWeaver: Thanks!

DepressingSilence: Yeah, Ben is Emma's half-brother. More explanation about that later. Also, going to have to wait another chapter or two to find about that fight. Sorry.

kim: Thanks!

Donna-Marie: Thanks as well, glad you like it! See above for the fight thing.

And with out further ado...

* * *

Chapter Three

The One With all the yelling

"Mon, really, do you think the kids are going to go for this? I mean, from what Erica said, it seemed that they have enough to cope with…" Chandler saw the look his wife was giving him and decided to keep quiet. When Monica wanted something done, she got it done.

"Hailey wants to see meet more people from around here. Besides, Joey is our friend. We can do this one little favor for him, can't we?"

"Mon, two things. One, please put down the sharp knife while talking. It's making me very nervous. Two, I just think it would've been nice of him to maybe call and tell us she was coming before she flew out here. And ended up in our living room."

"Really, it's no problem. I'm sure I can find somewhere else to stay for a couple of weeks until I get my own place." The speaker was a twenty something girl with dark hair. Her name was Hailey Miller. She had flown out to New York and was planning to get an apartment somewhere in the city. But now, she was stuck in West Chester as her hosts tried to contact their kids. Well, Chandler had been trying to call his daughter Erica for the past hour, but the phone was busy. Monica was working on making dinner.

"Oh finally got her answering machine. Hey Erica, it's dad. Umm, mom wants you to come out for dinner tonight. Bring Jack and Danny. Oh, and Emma too. And was that the beep? Hold on, wait was I supposed to start talking after that beep, or did I just get cut off? Oh no wait. Sorry Erica, that was just your mom's timer. I guess something's done then. Oh no, Mom says that the oven was just preheating… okay so I guess that if you get this message…come." He hung up the phone. "Why why why can I never leave a sane message?"

"It's okay, I still love you." Monica said. "I'd love you more if you got out of the kitchen while I'm cooking."

"Well see, we're married. I've got nothing more to work towards. So I can do what I want."

"We've had this argument for the last thirty years or so, and you still don't get it. I always win. Now get out of my kitchen before I give you a reason to be scared of these knives."

"Danny? Yeah, We're going to have to cancel our dinner plans. I know we made reservations. Sorry, yeah, we have to go over to mom and dad's. Yeah, I know, it's a huge pain. Okay. Love you too. Bye." Erica hung up the phone. "Why? Why do they do this to us all the time? The whole point of moving out here was so we could be independent!"

"Hey, don't yell at me please." Her brother sighed. "I know as well as you do."

"Emma, get dressed!" Erica yelled into her room. "We're going to dinner!"

"I can't!" she yelled back.

"Why?" Erica yelled.

"What's is with the yelling?" Jack yelled. "She's in the next room for God's sake!"

"Just making sure she hears me," Erica pouted. Jack rolled his eyes. He hadn't missed the deep irritation Erica showed when talking with or about her new found cousin.

"I can't go because," Emma said, comig out of her room, "I've got to go to work."

"Well call and tell them your sick!" Erica said.

"I can't! That would be completely irresponsible." Erica snorted.

"You're coming. Mom and dad expect you."

"Hey Erica," Danny entered the apartment.

"Danny!" Erica squeeled in a too-high voice, running over to kss her boyfriend.

"And I brought Ben." Ben walked in.

"Yay." Erica said.

"Okay, I'm still not going!" Emma yelled.

"Yes. You. ARE!" Erica screamed.

Jack looked surprised. "Wow. Seriously Erica, where were you that day in kindergarten when they explained about the inside voices?"


	4. The One with the Dinner

Chapter 4: The one with the dinner

Chandler cleared his throat. "Pass the potatoes Erica."

Erica shoved them sullenly in her father's direction.

Yes Erica was in "one of her moods". Again. And it was all because of the girl sitting across the table.

Sarah Miller was five foot nine, had a mass of bushy brown hair and was attempting to hide her face in her own pile of mashed potatoes.

"You know Sarah," Erica said in a faux cheerful voice, speaking for the first time in the last ten minutes, "you really don't need those potatoes. You should really think about going on a low carb diet. You could use it."

She reached across the table and patted Sarah's hand consolingly.

Sarah turned red. "Well I'm sorry if we all can't be size four like you."

Erica gasped, "I'm so insulted! I'm a size two thanks so much."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Really? Because I'm pretty sure that dress you just bought was actually a six. Or was it an eight? Really Erica, you should lay off the second helpings."

Ben snorted into his napkin, but managed to change it into a cough. Erica shot him a venomous glare.

"Girls! Knock it off! Cat fight at your own house!" Monica snapped at her daughter and niece.

"Well mom," Emma shot, "We undoubtedly will since you've thrown all three of us together. In my apartment. The one that I wanted all for myself. By myself. And, well, yeah, a roommate. But not two. And not some annoying twink from California."

"Erica, I told you you are going to let Sarah stay with you for a few weeks until she can get her own place. Now you may like it or not, but you are just going to have to _deal_!" On the last word, Monica slammed down the pan of brownies she had brought in from the dinning room.

"I don't care! She's from California! She'll be all about surfing and, and, veggie tofu wraps! She's going to be completely touristy. And frankly I really don't want to deal with that right now!"

"She is a friends daughter. You are going to have to except that she's staying with you. Because if you don't, you'll just have to come right home!"

"It's _my_ apartment!"

"Yeah, but you owe me a hell of a lot of money seeing as I paid for all four years of your college."

"How well do you even know this guy?" Jack put in. "I mean, I've never heard of him."

Monica sighed. "Joey is a really old friend of ours. He went off to California a year or two after you were born. He hasn't really visited much."

"Wait, Joey? As in Uncle Joey?" Emma exclaimed. "Oh, mom used to tell me stories about him! He's the one who gave me Hugsy!"

"Oh yeah, Uncle Joey!" Ben said. I kind of remember him. We were never that close though. Wait," he turned to Sarah. "You're like, almost my age. Shouldn't I kind of remember you?"

Sarah blushed. "I kind of lived with my mom most of the time. But she… passed away when I was sixteen so I had to go live with my dad for a couple of years."

"I still don't see why we have to take her in."

Monica sighed. "Joey wants her to see more of New York, so he gave us a call."

"Oh, so this guy doesn't talk to you for years and now your just expected to do this favor for him? Even though it totally imposes on your own offspring?"

It was Chandler's turn to answer. "Well, we've talked to him. We flew out a few times when you were younger, and he came to see us. But then there was the whole thing with Ross and Rachel, and it kind of messed things up with us. Besides, he's too busy beig a hot-shot movie star to fly out here all the time. We saw him a few years ago when he was here filming."

"Wait," Erica held up her hand. "Filming? Hot-shot movie star? Who is this guy?"

"Oh. His names Joey Tribbianni. We used to take you to his movies all the time. The PG ones anyway…"

"Oh My God! Joey Tribbianni? Seriously? He was like, my favorite old actor ever. God, he's got to be like, fifty now! Wow, Joey Tribbianni! That is amazing! God, I can't wait for you to move in Sarah!"

Jack rolled his eyes.


	5. The One With Emma's Date

The One With the Return of Janice

"So, Sarah, this will be your room."

"Hey, umm, Erica?" Emma said, somewhat annoyed, "Since I've been sleeping here for the past week or so, don't ya think it would be best if I stayed in here. Since, well, all my stuff is here."

"Oh, yeah." Erica said shamelessly. "Well, sorry Sarah I guess you'll have to sleep on the couch." She rolled her eyes.

"So, what are you doing tonight Sarah? Do you want to go see a movie or something? Because Danny and I were going to go out, but I'm sure he won't mind bringing you along. I mean, he's seen all your dad's movies. or, you know, if you've met anybody, we could double."

"Oh no, I mean, I don't want to be a third wheel." Sarah said.

"Oh, well, in that case, I'm sure Emma wouldn't mind taking you out somewhere."

"Hey!" Emma said. "I might have plans you know."

"Yeah, but you don't." Erica replied, not trying to be mean, just stating matter of factly what she believed to be the truth.

"Yeah, well I do!" Emma shouted back.

"Oh really, what?" Erica said, genuinely interested.

"I've actually got a date."

Erica scoffed. "Oh please! You've been in the city less then a month. No way you've got a date."

"Yeah, actually, I do. We've been seeing each other for the past two weeks."

"What's his name then?"

Aaron Litman Goralnik née Hosenstein."

"Oh please! That is so fake. You could at least


End file.
